


Watching the Snow

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Doctor Strange (2016) Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, inspired by the HISHE, window scene, you know which one i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: Just a little rewrite of the window scene with the astral projections of Strange and the Ancient One. I mean I probably don't need to hide the spoilers bc you wouldn't be here if you hadn't seen it but eh.This is my first Doctor Strange fanfic and there most likely will not be another (maybe after infinity war idk) so I hope it's okay.Inspired by a part of the Doctor Strange HISHE that pointed out a plot hole (that Strange had the eye of agamotto on him at that time, which I checked in the movie and yeah it's there) so I decided to mix the original scene with my little idea of a plot hole fix. Hope you like it!





	Watching the Snow

They watched the snow fall over the city, floating in front of the clear windows a few inches above the floor.

He looked down at his translucent body, where the glowing Eye of Agamotto still rested against his chest. A spark of an idea burned in his brain as he stood next to the Ancient One.

_I could turn it back. I could fix it, I could fix everything. I know how, I could do it, if I just-_

“No.” One simple word, uttered in a defeated yet decisive tone. Steven looked up at his mentor in confusion.

“But-”

“No,” she repeated before turning back to stare out the window again. The doctor floated for a moment before speaking up again.

“Why not?” The Ancient One’s silence only agitated him further. “And don't give me any of that “it's the fate of the universe” crap! I've seen and read what this thing can do- it could save you.”

He forced himself to tamp down his impatience as her astral projection floated aimlessly next to his, watching the snow outside. He knew her well enough to assume that her refusal to respond was a purposeful move, intended to make him keep talking until he answered his own question.

He sighed. She meant to tempt his impatient mind into snapping at her, which would only cause her to keep her mouth closed longer.

“I’m not ready,” he said finally, after sorting out the thoughts in his mind. He wasn’t ready- for his mentor and friend to leave him to face a deadly threat, alone or with help; for a new Sorcerer Supreme in the New York Sanctum, for what would happen even if they managed to stop Kaecilius and Dormammu. He wasn’t prepared to make the decision to stay protecting the Sanctum of his city or return to his life as a surgeon. He wasn’t even sure he _could_ go back to his normal life.

“No one ever is,” the Ancient One replied sorrowfully. “We don’t get to choose our time. Death is what gives life meaning.” She turned to face her student for the last time, eyes seeming to stare right through his soul.

“To know your days are numbered, your time is short. You'd think after all this time I'd be ready. But look at me,” she sighed, turning back to the window, “stretching one moment out into a thousand, just so I can watch the snow.”

_No. No- you can't die…you can't just…_

He felt the exact moment her hand left his and her soul floated away from his grip, leaving him alone by the window.

He wasn’t ready. He never would be. He hadn’t signed up for any of the things he’d done in the last few months.

There’d been a point when he'd realized that even if he was given the choice, he couldn’t just walk away from everything now.

But it wasn’t until that moment that he realized he _wouldn’t_ walk away. This was no longer a responsibility, but a privilege. And if that’s how the Ancient One wanted it, that’s how she was going to get it.

Maybe he couldn’t use the Eye to save her. But maybe- just maybe- he could use it to avenge her.


End file.
